ProjectSummary Fundingisrequestedforyears41-45ofalongstandingandsuccessfultrainingprogramincancer researchatTheWistarInstitute.Supportisrequestedfor4predoctoraland8postdoctoraltrainees. PredoctoraltraineesarePh.D.orM.D./Ph.D.candidateswhoconductcancer-relatedthesisresearchat theWistarInstituteinpartialfulfillmentofthePh.D.requirementsoftheUniversityofPennsylvania. Postdoctoraltrainingisdesignedtoprepareindividualsforindependentresearchcareersincancer- relatedareasinbasicresearchandclinicalsettings.Theprogramisdevotedtolaboratoryresearch trainingthatiscomplementedbyabiweeklyResearchinProgressSeries,aweeklycancer-focused WistarInstituteDistinguishedLectureSeries,abiweeklyCancerBiologyJournalClub,abiyearlyCancer BiologyRetreat,aCancerBiologyLectureCourse,ayearlyworkshopinGrantProposalPlanningand PreparationandyearlytraininginTheResponsibleConductofResearch.Traineesalsoactively participateinotherrelevantlecturesseriesandnationalandinternationalconferences. Theproposedtrainershead20independentlaboratoriesfromthefourprogramsattheWistarInstitute;? GeneExpressionandRegulation,MolecularandCellularOncogenesis,TranslationalTumorImmunology andTumorMicroenvironmentandMetastasis.Trainersparticipateinalltrainingprogramactivities includingtherecruitmentintotheprogramofUnderrepresentedscientists.Thetrainersintheprogram shareacommoninterestincancerresearchandtogethercoverbothbasicandtranslationalaspects.A uniquefeatureoftheprogramisthatitisunusuallyinteractiveandcollaborative,resultinginmany programprojectsandcollaborativepublicationsinvolvingtrainersandtraineesbothwithinandbetween thefourinstituteprograms. Allparticipatingtrainerscontinuallysucceedinattractingoutstandingpredoctoralandpostdoctoral fellows,andeachhassuccessfullycompetedforpredominantlyfederalgrantsupportincancerresearch, with65%oftheparticipatingtrainerssupportedbytheNCIandtherestofthetrainerssupportedbyother cancer-relatedfunding.Altogether,thisprogramofferstrainingin?cuttingedge?researchthatwill prepareourtraineesforproductiveindependentcareersinbasicandtranslationalcancerresearch.